Madison's Grace
by TheocRayne15
Summary: What if that wasn't the red Devil that was about to killed Chanel? What if Madison never came back to life after being killed? What if...
1. Teaser

_Madison's Grace_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part One_

 _She screamed as the knife was about to impale her, Chanel was about to be killed by the Red Devil and then it laughed at her..._

 _It wasn't Chanel, it was the red devil and the laughter got louder as the Knife fell to the floor. Chanel got up, pick it up and began to stab the Red Devil repeatly but all the reaction that came from it was the Red Devil's mouth began to formed into lips. It turned into Chanel #2 and the Original Chanel dropped the knife._

 _"What are you doing Chanel# 2?" Chanel asked and Chanel #2 responded, "You mean like when I showed up in your bedroom and kissed your ass then warned you about the others." Chanel looked up to see the knife handle sticking out of Chanel #2 head which is how she died some months ago from the Red Devil._

 _The murderer all of a sudden appeared, put a little pressure on the handle and split Chanel#2 into two and the original Chanel scream in horror then the Red Devil morph into a mirror image of her._

 _"Hi Chanel, I'm Madison and you been fuck over." Madison said and Chanel was in shocked to see this then turned around to see she was still sleeping. "Your not crazy." Madison said deadpanned._


	2. The power

_**"This is a dream." Chanel said taken in everything that had happened and Madison walked to her to say, "Kind of."**_

 _ **"What do you mean kind of?" Chanel asked and Madison responded back with, "Kind of."**_

 _ **"You said that twice..." Chanel said to her in frustation and Madison took a breath then respomded back with, "You are dreaming but I'm real."**_

 _ **"From where an alterate reality or some long lost twin..." Chanel said and Madison thought for a second then said, "The first one. Our mother's name is Lacy, in my world, she pimp me to be a child star and never told me I'm really a Witch."**_

 _ **"You're not a Witch." Chanel said and Madsion smirk then everything around them was set on fire. Chanel scream bloody murder as everyone who was sleeping was engulfed in flames incluling Chanel#3 and Chanel#5 while Chanel's body was unharmed.**_

 _ **it stopped and everyone was still asleep not burned as Madison smile. "Pyrokinesis." Madison said and then wiggle her nose as they would on a street in a Lousiana as a Bus drove off. It was Fiona who was chasing after it then stopped and Madison appeared at that time, she flipped her finger as Chanel was shocked to see the bus flipped over a few times.**_

 _ **"They gang rape me." Madison said to Chanel and then wiggle her nose to be back at the Asylum. "What else can...can you do?" Chanel asked and Madison walked towards the bed with her doppleganger following to say, "You mean what we could do. Your powers are bound by your mother and that was to catch herself a sugar daddy. It skips a generation and you would supposed to get it but she found someone to make sure you have no access to it. You could do all of this..."**_


	3. Chanel conference

_Madison's Grace_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Chanel couldn't wrap her head around it and Madison watched her carefully processing all of this. "How is that possible?" Chanel asked and Madison responded, "You see Chanel there's different like versions of you like I'm Madison, in another world there's someone name Maggie and you are Chanel. All of us could do magic but some develop it and others just had it bound down."_

 _"WhY? Weren't the fact that I'm a witch be useful?" Chanel asked and Madison responded, "My mom never got the power because it skipped a generation, she was miserable and that's why I was her cash cow."_

 _"Could I turn it on?" Chanel asked and Madison responded, "You can turn it on and I could help you but we need to get out of here..."_

 _"Chanel who are you talking to? Why does she look like you?" Chanel #3 asked and Chanel #5 asked, "Do you have like a twin?"_

 _"This is Madison, she's like me but in another world and she's a witch." Chanel told them and Madison wave at everyone then said, "Hi."_

 _"You should totally let Madison possess you and get us out of here so we could like run away from the law forever." Chanel#3 said and Chanel #5 added, "If she's a witch then you could like make everyone think we're innocence then we could find out who really kill everyone."_

 _"Good idea now forget what you saw."Madison said then snapped her fingers then both Chanels fell asleep and then Chanel asked, "Why did you do that?" "THey will get in my way but don't worry I'll make sure there release too. You stay here..." Madison said and woke up in Chanel's body with a smile on her face._

 _She took her pulse and said, "It's good to be alive again..."_


	4. Madison's ascension

_Madison's grace_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Madison in Chanel's body was able to get the charges dropped within a week by using the power of mind control and the other Chanels were free. Madison working Chanel's body found her father then gave her daddy a incentive thanks to a fire and a lot of other magic so he could cut her a check which was for five hundred thousand dollars._

 _Her mother was nowhere to be found and while Madison was impatiently wanting to drop Chanel's father on his head, Chanel told her that they just found innocent and this would be stupid to do since they were the last one here. So Madison controling Chanell dropped him on his feet and wiped his memory then left as the Chanels was waiting in a rat infested hotel. Chanel made sure Chanel #3 pills was taken care of and now it was time to fuck with Hester._


	5. Revleation

_Madison's Grace_

 _By_

 _THeOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _Before Madison died, she remembered that her mother had a chance to bind her powers but that involved someone else. You see with magic has strong as Madison and Chanel as well as anyone who is connected to them through realities, they must have a guide who will possess an equal amount of magic. It were have to be someone who is the POLAR OPPOSITE of the kind of people Chanel and Madison are. This infomation came to the both of them and they came up with one name, "Grace."_

 _Grace was having her nightmares after gone through the trauma of being chased by the red devil. However the dream was going to end differently and it was because the mask was off to see it's Hester. Deep in her mind she believed that the brunette had done it and now with the rumors of the Chanels being innocence she realizes that means it could still be Hester._

 _In this dream right now with Grace corner she was able to defend herself by means of magic and blasted the Red Devil across the room. This is the dream that were change everything and then chanel appeared as she walked to Grace..._

 _"Chanel, What are you doing here in my dreams?" Grace asked and Madison in control of Chanel's body said, "Because I need you in to clear my name." Chanel wasn't innocence by any means but in this case, she was._

 _"I believe you but where do I start it's not like I could walk up to hester and accuse her..:Grace pointed out._

 _"Are you that clueless?" Madison asked in Chanel's Voice using her mannerisms. "No." Grace said aand Chanel told her, "You're a witch."_

 _Grace thought it was crazy because this was a dream and Madsion doing Chanel's High pitched angry voice said, "You have power becase you would chosen to be the one who could unbind my powers." Grace knew this was strange and had to recapped what was just told to her, "I have magic and I could unbind your powers, this is so screw up." Chanel shook her head and then Grace saw double Chanels as Madison stood next to her._

 _"Chanel you never had a twin..." Grace said and Chanel told her about as who it was standing next to her._

 _".Wait this is insane you're from another reality but if that's the case..." Grace said and Madison responded, "I was never bounded because my mother used me as lunch money."_

 _"You're purpose is to keep me honest and not kill people or do bad things."Chanel said._

 _"Let's say unbind you, what stops you from doing harm to random people?" Grace asked and CHanel interrupted, "Our magic is tied together and so I have to listen to you."_

 _" I need to wake up. Where are you?" Grace asked and Chanel told her, " I will be at your door..."_

 _Grace woke up and then the doorbell rang Hester went downstairs to open it..._


	6. Unbound

_Madison Grace_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _"...You have some nerves to be here..." Hester said and Chanel walked in with Madison behind the wheel. "This place looks nice." Chanel said and the true murderer looks at the woman she frame to say. "What do you want Chanel?" Hester asked and Chanel smirks then said, "First I'm going to get you, destory you and make you confess to nine murders or how you assisted."_

 _"You will not frame me for something I didn't do" Hester remark and Grace walked down then said, "You know Chanel I think I'm going to lead you out." Grace said and Hester leans in begging for her sister not to go which she didn't say for fear of breaking her cover. "I'm fine." Chanel told her and Grace leads Chanel out then keeps walking down the street._

 _"Is that dream true? Am I really like your...?" Grace asked and Madison with CHanel's body shook her head yes. "That can't be true." Grace said and flaps her arms in frustation then looks to she left the window broke. "Oh my God I didn't mean too..." Grace sees far off in the distance then the mirror reforms and Chanel with Madison not inside her body then looks at the car then flattens the tire.. Grace then unflats it and then they look at each other._

 _"Did you just unbound me?" Chanel asked._


	7. Grace is

_Madison Grace_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _Chanel stopped for a second and then realize that she was herself as Madison stood outside of her body to watch._

 _"We need to talk but not here..." Madison said and Grace responded, "I agree." Chanel then realize that didn't come out of her thought process, as they both turned to Madison and Grace pointed out, "Your not from this world." Grace said and Chanel other version of her from another world responded sarasctically, "Wow you're smart."_

 _The door slammed and it was Dean Munch who walked up to them._

 _"Well Chanel Obelin I see you are back from a broken down legal system...What are you doing with her, Grace?" Dean Munch asked and Grace replied, "Nothing just telling Chanel that...maybe she needs to find a new group of friends who recongize her MANY talents."_

 _"Yes murdering people is a talent, you have no right to be here Chanel and as Vice President you should not be seen with..." Dean Munch said to them both and Grace paused wanting to slap a bitch then Madison told Grace to meet them at the Rayne Hotel at two. Grace nodded and Chanel left then got into her car to drive out of there._

 _Vice president Grace's life is never going to be same and as she walked back to the house, she was ingoring Dean Munch talking to her. Grace was a witch and capable of doing the same thing Chanel can but wandered if her mother was just like her. She went into her room and laid out in her bed then breathe in a couple of times, Zaytay weren't understand or Hester and then Dean Munch just welcomed herself in. She went on trying to "inspire" Grace to not be corrupted by Chanel and how she wants to look out for Grace like the second mother she could be.. Grace then heard this..._

 _ **"I can't believe I have to be nice to this little spineless little twit who is too weak and will be wrapped around Chanel's little finger." Dean Munch thought to herself and Grace turned around to look at her.**_

 _Grace think she's going crazy and all of this was just a dream but then she gave her the nice polite answer of how she knows the kind of person Chanel is...She won't be sucker in and the Dean got up to leave as Grace began to escort her out._

 _Grace wanted to test out her powers and so when the Dean went for the door, it slammed into her head. The door closed, it swung back and forth furiously then she turned to see it was the ghost of her mother who was 17 years old. Grace went to tend to the Dean and felt all the anger of the ghost then Grace flew the Dean out the door which just a simple thought_

 _The door slammed and Grace was freaking out then looked all around to see every single person who was murdered in the house. She then stopped to see Chanel #3 standing there and looking around wanting to know where she is._


	8. THe CHilling end

_Madison's Grace_

 _By_

 _Theocrayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _As Grace was staring at Chanel#3, the ghosts before whom had died before their time had walked past Grace, and then a horrifying scream came out of Chanel#3 lips._

 _Grace was watching Chanel #3 burn right in front of her, and then chaos began as Dean Munch was screaming from the front as she was yank from all sides._

 _The ghosts that weren't be seen by any other eyes was pulling the Dean from all sides_

 _Adding to the chaos was a phone call, and it was Chanel. "Number Three and Number five are like burning, but they aren't touching anyone to make it burn as well. Madison is gone!" Chanel yelled over the phone, and Hester ran out with Zay as well as the other members of the Sorority._

 _As they all would watching and cringing in horror, the Dean begged and asked for their help, but they would blast backwards. Grace screamed for them to stop and drop the Dean then just yelled, "Why are you doing this?"_

 _"She could have given us JUSTICE by TURNING her in! She didn't do it and now must die!" the ghost of the Pizza Guy said, and Grace responded, "What about Hester?!"_

 _It was then GRACE'S mother zoom right in her face and said, "You are part of a supreme, and so she is your burden, she could never die unless you as well as chanel dies. She could regenerate, but her soul will always be trapped, and that is a hell which she WILL never escpae..."_

 _"Why are the Chanels burning?" Grace asked, and Chanel just pulled in, "Because of Madison, she wanted to show her powers, and now you're bounded, whatever she did will now stick. The Chanels are dead except for Chanel Oberlin." Grace's mother explained._

 _The ghosts let go as Dean Munch was in the process of having a heart attack and the mother turned around to say, "More bodies will come until she dies and that's your choice." They disappeared, and the Dean held out her hand to say, "Help me..."_

 _Hester then got a video message from someone who worked at the mental hospital that she knew to keep eyes on the Chanel, and it was all the patients burning. Author's Notes:_

 _Moral of the story...It's nothing...See you in July_


End file.
